


Без ума от любви

by Ferzy



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сержант Городской Стражи Анк-Морпорка Клинт Бартон постоянно попадает в неловкие ситуации, а Лорд Коулсон, Управляющий Патриция, старается над ним не смеяться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без ума от любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Over Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836203) by [Tora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora/pseuds/Tora). 



Сержант Городской Стражи Анк-Морпорка Клинт Бартон всматривался в маячивший впереди силуэт Дворца Патриция и на целых трех языках (на гномьем, тролльем и клатчском) обстоятельно проклинал Капитана Роджерса.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты доставил этот отчет лорду Фьюри, — с полной серьезностью в голубых глазах и с ужасной подкупающей искренностью на идеально вылепленном лице сказал ему Капитан. В этом отчете было страниц сто, завернутых в вощеную бумагу, и весил он почти тонну. Двухнедельные отчеты Капитана Роджерса были печально известны из-за своей чудовищной доскональности, и никто не был до конца уверен, писал ли он их настолько подробно, поскольку был последним ублюдком или же искренне полагал, что Патриция необходимо оповещать о количестве драк в барах и тележных аварий, которые происходили по всему городу. Клинт подозревал, что имело место и то, и другое, но держал свои мысли при себе.

— Почему именно я? — в панике выпалил он, гадая, сможет ли выбраться из Ярда прежде, чем Капитан его подловит, посмотрев своим самым расстроенным взглядом грустного щенка. Он же всего-навсего стражник, бывший вором, бывший фокусником! Они и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят такого, как он, ко Дворцу Патриция! О чем только Капитан думает!

Стив улыбнулся ему. Это была странная улыбка, которая лупила по своим адресатам всей силой капитанской всеобъемлющей веры в их способность быть куда лучшими личностями, чем они есть сейчас. Или, когда они не оправдывали строгих ожиданий, придавливала всей тяжестью его Разочарования. Что было хуже всего. Клинт испытал ее на себе всего лишь раз, и это было одним из самых тягостных и гнетущих переживаний в его жизни. Теперь он прилагал немыслимые усилия, только бы не попасть под нее снова.

— Скоро приедут новые рекруты, я должен быть здесь, чтобы приветствовать их в Страже, — сказал капитан проникновенно и извиняясь. — Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь Дворец, но мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты выполнил это поручение.

И вот теперь сержант Бартон стоял перед воротами Дворца Патриция, чувствуя себя муравьем, окаменевшим в тени очень большого, очень зловеще и очень медленно надвигающегося ботинка. И его очень и очень искушало желание просто бросить пакет на пороге, позвонить в звонок, а самому сбежать подальше. Одна только мысль о разочарованном взгляде Капитана Роджерса не давала ему так поступить.

— Сержант Бартон?

Клинт до самой смерти будет отрицать, что тогда он подскочил и вскрикнул, как трехлетний ребенок. Это был всего лишь… мужественный удивленный возглас. Вот так. Именно он.

  
Лорд Коулсон, Управляющий Патриция, стоял по другую сторону ворот. Его лицо старательно ничего не выражало: такое тщательно пустое выражение у людей появляется, когда они отчаянно пытаются удержаться от смеха. Клинт хмуро смерил его взглядом, стараясь сделать вид, что его сердце пустилось вскачь только по причине удивления.

  
Прежде чем стать Управляющим Патриция, Лорд Коулсон был Стражником. И, как говорят, одним из лучших. Еще говорят, что однажды за нарушение мира он арестовал вторгшуюся в город армию заодно с ее генералом. Говорят, что на самом деле он был разумным левым глазом Патриция и что он родился со значком в руке.

Клинт понятия не имел, что из этого правда, а что нет, да и как-то все равно ему было. Что он доподлинно знал, так это то, что семь лет назад Капитан Коулсон кинул на Клинта — грязного и тощего незарегистрированного вора, каким он когда-то был, — один единственный взгляд и завербовал его в Стражу.

Почти облегчением стало то, что Лорд Фьюри назначил Коулсона своим Управляющим. Клинт уже несколько лет был влюблен в Коулсона, и пока у него получалось держать это в тайне, всеми силами его избегая. Даже самый толстокожий тролль что-нибудь бы да понял, поскольку Клинт не мог не вести себя как идиот всякий раз, когда попадался Коулсону на глаза.

— Могу ли я предположить, что вы принесли отчет Капитана Роджерса? — спросил Коулсон, открывая зловредные на вид железные ворота и впуская Клинта.

— Э… ммм… ага. Да-да, точно, отчет Кэпа… — заикаясь, промямлил Клинт, второпях пролетая через ворота. Он протянул пакет Лорду Коулсону и тут же умудрился его уронить. Развернулась вощеная бумага, и исписанные мелким аккуратным почерком Капитана Роджерса листы рассыпались по каменной кладке.

— Ох, блин! — простонал Клинт и жарко заалел, падая на колени. — П-простите, командир! То есть, сэр! Мой Лорд! – о, боги, заткните его кто-нибудь, пока он не прибил сам себя.  
Коулсон наклонился, чтобы ему помочь; и та самая тщательно скрываемая «неулыбка», каждый раз заставляющая грудь Клинта ныть, притаилась в уголках сощурившихся серых глаз.

— Достаточно просто «Коулсон», сержант, — доброжелательно сказал он. — Мне кажется, что мы уже довольно давно друг друга знаем и можем отставить церемонии.

— Да, сэр. Эммм… то есть, Коулсон, — Клинт пытался сложить бумаги в неком подобии порядка, но только запутал их еще больше. Наконец он сдался и беспомощно вручил кучу листов Коулсону. Тот принял эту кипу и буквально за несколько секунд превратил ее в аккуратную и упорядоченную стопку.

— Ну, эээ, надо бы мне идти, — сказал Клинт. — Понимаете ли, ровые некруты, блин, новые рекруты, надо их запугать, ммм, то есть, тренировать, и все такое.

Коулсон вновь одарил его этим прищуром с «неулыбкой».

— Конечно, Бартон, уверен, что вы сейчас очень заняты. Однако перед тем как вы уйдете, я хотел спросить вас, — Коулсон опустил взгляд на зажатые в руках бумаги и снова взглянул на Клинта. Мысли Клинта летали со скоростью света, и на этот раз ни обо что не спотыкались. Коулсон… нервничал, что ли? Такое вообще возможно?

— Не хотели бы вы присоединиться ко мне за ужином? — поинтересовался Коулсон, встречаясь с Клинтом взглядом. Воцарившееся в его глазах выражение у любого другого можно было бы назвать неуверенным.

— Что? — безмолвно спросил Клинт. Он же не слышал того, что слышал, да?

— Ужин, — повторил Коулсон. Ух ты, он что, покраснел? — Не хотели бы вы как-нибудь поужинать?

— С вами? — Клинт был готов придушить себя. «Скажи "да", придурок! Заткнись и скажи "да"!»

— Ну, да, — Коулсон прочистил горло и отвел взгляд. — Именно так и проходят свидания, разве нет?

— Вы приглашаете меня на свидание? — «Клинт, зараза ты этакая, да скажи ты уже "да"!»

— Да, сержант, — когда Коулсон вновь на него посмотрел, румянец пропал, а лицо окаменело и не выражало ничего, кроме профессиональной сдержанности. — Прощу прощения, если доставил вам неудобство, сержант. Если желаете, мы можем сделать вид, что этого разговора никогда не было, — и Коулсон шевельнулся, будто собираясь отступить назад.

— Нет! — Клинт рванулся вперед и схватил Коулсона за рукав. В каком-нибудь драматично-романтичном фильме это движение обязательно удержало бы Коулсона на месте, и Клинт смог бы признаться тому в своей вечной любви. Но в настоящем мире Клинт только споткнулся о булыжник, толкая и Коулсона, отчего они оба свалились на землю совсем неблагородной кучей. И только быстрая реакция Коулсона спасла Клинта от неприятного удара. Он пожертвовал только что собранными бумагами и воспользовался руками, дабы смягчить свое падение.

А сам Клинт распластался на Коулсоне, головой пристроившись у того на груди. Единственной связной мыслью в творящейся в его голове неразберихе было то, что с этого угла Коулсон выглядел очень и очень привлекательно, а под идеально сшитыми костюмом и мантией он был по-прежнему худым и мускулистым. И приятно пах. А еще он хмурился, глядя на Клинта, и пытался сесть.

— Блин, сэр, Коулсон, в смысле, блин! — Клинт сполз с него, так жарко заалев, что казалось еще чуть-чуть и его лицо запылает. — Простите, я просто… да, то есть, нет! Я имею в виду свидание, свиданию не нет, а да, и!..

К великому облегчению Клинта Коулсон зажал его рот рукой, прерывая невнятный бессмысленный поток слов. Он опять проделал эту штуку с «неулыбкой» — когда улыбка была, но плясала только в его глазах, а черты лица смягчались, и в них появлялось что-то нежное.

— Бартон… Клинт, — мягко произнес он. — Давай проясним, правильно ли я тебя понял: нет, ты не хочешь забывать об этом разговоре.

Клинт кивнул.

— И да, ты хочешь со мной поужинать.

Клинт опять кивнул. «А у Коулсона и правда приятные руки, — подумал он, — большие и теплые, и до сих пор мозолистые — еще с тех времен, когда он был стражником.»

Коулсон улыбнулся, улыбка перетекла из его глаз и приподняла уголки губ, — и это, наверное, было самое прекрасное зрелище, какое Клинту доводилось видеть. Коулсон убрал ото рта Клинта руку, взял его лицо в чашечку ладоней и наклонился, чтобы оставить на его щеке целомудренный поцелуй. Мозг Клинта выдал внезапное: «о, мой бог, да, да, пожалуйста» — и вырубился, перегруженный зашкаливающим счастьем.

— Значит, завтра, — подытожил Коулсон, отстраняясь. — Я встречу тебя в семь около Псевдополис Ярда?

— А-ага, — промямлил Клинт. Вот и все, что он смог выдать, потому что в мыслях вертелось лишь «у-меня-будет-свидание-с-Коулсоном! Я-пойду-на-свидание-с-Коулсоном-что-же-делать?! Обожеобожеобоже».

Коулсон собрал бумаги, одарил Клинта еще одной нежной улыбкой и исчез во Дворце Патриция. Клинт смог-таки подняться на ноги и, пребывая в эйфорическом ошеломлении, побрел обратно.

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с "Стража! Стража!" Терри Пратчетта
> 
> Переведено на ФБ 2015 для fandom Avengers 2015  
> Бета - belalex13, Альтаир аль Наир


End file.
